This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having a rotation guide for guiding an engagement movement by rotating an outer tube.
A conventional connector having a rotation guide is known as shown in FIG. 13.
One connector 1 has an external thread 2 formed on an outer peripheral surface of an end portion thereof, and the other connector 3 has at its outer periphery a rotation ring 5 having an internal thread 4 threadedly engageable with the external thread 2.
The two connectors 1 and 3 are disposed in opposed relation to each other, and the rotation ring 5 is rotated to threadedly engage the internal thread 4 with the external thread 2, so that the connectors 1 and 3 are moved toward each other, and are electrically connected together. By rotating the rotation ring 5 in the opposite direction, the connectors 1 and 3 are disengaged from each other, thereby breaking the electrical connection.
In the above conventional connector with the rotation guide means, the electrical connection and disconnection are achieved by rotating the rotation ring 5. However, the electrically-connected condition can not be easily made merely by rotating the rotation ring 5, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that a half-connected condition in which the connection is incomplete can occur.